With development of intelligent terminal technologies, currently, a collection module is usually disposed to collect an external parameter, bringing richer experience to a user. For the collection modules, such as fingerprint recognition modules, some are assembled on a front side of terminals and some are assembled on a back side of terminals. For a fingerprint recognition module assembled on a front side of a terminal, an assembly manner is complex. For a fingerprint recognition module assembled on a back side of a terminal, refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of assembly of a collection module. A fingerprint recognition module 3 is fastened onto a battery cover 1. Before the battery cover 1 is assembled, a board to board connector (BTB) on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 5 of the fingerprint recognition module 3 needs to be snap-fitted to a BTB connector 4 on a main board 2. In this case, a quite long FPC needs to be designed to facilitate assembly, and costs are relatively high. Moreover, the connectors are snap-fitted when the battery cover 1 is being assembled, and the FPC 5 is easily faulty due to being pulled during the assembly. Because the fingerprint recognition module 3 is fastened onto the battery cover 1, it is inevitable that the fingerprint recognition module 3 is deformed or is not fully laminated to the battery cover 1, and a press support failure occurs when the fingerprint recognition module 3 is being used. Fastening the fingerprint recognition module 3 onto the battery cover 1 belongs to level 1 appearance assembly, and a minor scratch on the battery cover 1 may ruin the fingerprint recognition module 3.